3 AM
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Ketika mereka melepas pelukan mereka, waktu masih menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. ONESHOT. AR. A birthday fic for Haruki Karayuki D.


**Author's Note:** Fanfic ini saya persembahkan untuk kawan saya tercintah, Haruki Karayuki D. Selamat ulang tahun, Ru! Wish you all the greatest (:

Saya bawakan Schuester untuk anda. Tapi maaf karena saya menistakan suami kita bersama Quinn. Dan maaf banget ini telat dan nggak sesuai harapan (alias abal) T.T

_Well_, selamat membaca~

.

**Timeline:**  
1. Finn sudah tahu kalau ternyata Quinn mengandung anaknya Puck.  
2. Will sudah bercerai dengan Terri.  
3. Quinn menumpang tinggal di rumah Will. Mengapa nggak tinggal di rumah Puck? Tebak sendiri :P  
4. Quinn belum melahirkan.

* * *

**3 AM**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by ryan murphy  
a birthday fic for haruki irish_

_

* * *

_Ada beberapa golongan yang dapat kau ketahui statusnya melalui apa yang ia lakukan di malam Minggu seperti ini.

Pertama adalah golongan keluarga bahagia. Pada malam Minggu seperti ini, biasanya para ibu rumah tangga akan memasakkan makan malam yang sangat enak bagi suami dan anak-anaknya. Andaikata sang ibu malas, mungkin mereka akan pergi ke restoran favorit mereka.

Kedua adalah golongan muda-mudi yang sangat bergairah menjalani hidup. Bersama kawan-kawan sepermainan, mereka akan pergi ke arena bowling untuk menari-nari ala Justin Bieber atau ke diskotik untuk menghabiskan malam dengan musik-musik David Guetta.

Ketiga adalah golongan pasangan yang sedang merajut kasih dan cinta. Mereka akan berkelana kemana saja, selama mereka berdua saja. Biasanya malam akan berakhir di tempat tidur—atau manapun yang bisa mereka jadikan tempat untuk, ehm, "bergulat".

Keempat adalah golongan mereka yang penyendiri atau sudah sendiri. Mereka akan memanaskan satu mangkuk besar _popcorn_ di _microwave_, kemudian mengambil beberapa kaleng bir sebelum membenamkan diri di depan televisi. Mulai dari liga _baseball_ sampai maraton opera sabun, semua mereka sambangi, sebab tak ada lagi yang dapat mereka kerjakan.

Terakhir adalah mereka yang tidak beda jauh dari golongan keempat. Mereka juga golongan penyendiri atau sudah sendiri, tapi tidak mau menjalani hidup begitu saja. Mereka masih punya anggapan bahwa hidup harus tetap dibawa senang meski banyak halangan yang melintang. Orang-orang dari golongan ini biasanya beranggotakan para duda dan laki-laki beringas lainnya yang menghabiskan waktunya dengan mabuk-mabukan di bar sampai waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi.

Yang dilakukan William Schuester kini adalah duduk di salah satu sudut bar. Maka, siapapun yang melihatnya akan berkonklusi bahwa ia termasuk dalam orang-orang golongan kelima.

Tapi sesungguhnya, ia bukan anggota golongan ke lima. Ya, ia memang seorang duda yang baru saja bercerai dengan istrinya, dan jelas saja itu membuat hidupnya menjadi malang melintang. Namun, sebanyak apapun masalah yang sedang dihadapinya, ia akan cenderung menjadi salah satu di antara orang-orang golongan keempat daripada golongan ke lima. Dalam kamusnya, ia masih punya satu golongan lagi—golongan dimana ia berada pada saat ini.

Golongan enam. Golongan yang terdiri dari guru yang tidak bisa mencegah anak didiknya untuk pergi ke bar dan mabuk-mabukkan.

Dalam kasus ini, anak didik itu ialah Quinn Fabray.

Ya, Quinn Fabray. Quinn Fabray yang _itu_; yang merupakan ratu di William McKinley High, tempat Will mengajar. Yang merupakan ketua pemandu sorak di bawah asuhan Sue Sylvester yang kejam. Yang merupakan si pirang idola para kaum Adam. Yang merupakan _mean girls_ yang suka bertindak sesukanya kepada para _losers_.

Yang merupakan seorang gadis yang hamil di luar nikah, sehingga _image_ mengagumkannya terhapus dan derajatnya turun.

Sue Sylvester mendepaknya dari tim pemandu sorak. Orang-orang di seantero William McKinley pun tidak lagi menatap dengan tatapan "wah"—malah kini mereka menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik. Orang tuanya marah besar dan mengusirnya dari rumah begitu tahu bahwa anak mereka, si malaikat kecil mereka yang juga ketua klub perawan—demi Tuhan, klub perawan!—mengandung makhluk yang mereka anggap haram. Dan Finn Hudson, si _jock_ populer itu, memutuskannya sebab ternyata anak itu adalah anak dari Noah Puckerman—rekan satu timnya, bukan anaknya.

Dengan segala penderitaan itu, Quinn menjadi depresi. Di tengah penderitaan itu, muncul satu tekanan lagi dimana ia tidak tahan berada bersama Puck yang masih suka memacari gadis lain—meski dalam janjinya pemuda itu berkata bahwa ia akan menjadi sosok ayah untuk si bayi. Mungkin semua tekanan itu (serta mungkin hormon kehamilannya yang labil) membuatnya selalu meminta Will untuk membawanya ke bar lokal Lima yang cukup tua dan terkenal.

Tentu saja Will sudah berusaha keras menolaknya—guru macam apa yang berani membawa murid perempuannya ke bar? Figgins bisa membunuhnya! Lagi, ia tahu betul bahwa alkohol bukanlah jalan terbaik untuk mendistraksikan diri dari semua masalahmu, apalagi jika kau punya bayi yang sedang dikandung. Tapi tiap kali ia berkata "tidak", maka Quinn selalu punya jalan untuk merubah pikirannya. Mata safirnya. Mata safirnya yang selalu basah karena air mata—astaga, mata itu begitu indah dan berkilau. Mata itu selalu punya kekuatan untuk membius Will dan akhrinya membuat lelaki itu mengambil kunci sebelum menyusuri jalan dengan mobil tuanya.

Namun tetap saja ia selalu menyesali keputusan yang sudah ia buat selama tiga hari berturut-turut tiap kali ia mendapati dirinya berada di bar dengan satu botol bir yang tak kunjung habis meski waktu telah lama berlalu. Ia makin merasa sesak tiap kali melihat Quinn, yang ada di hadapannya, sudah menegak botol kesebelas dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Apalagi ia selalu meracau tentang hidupnya yang berantakan tatkala ia berada di bawah kendali alkohol. Entah apa yang harus Will rasakan; kesal karena tingkah Quinn atau iba karena penderitaan Quinn.

Akan tetapi, saat ini juga, William Schuester harus bertindak. Semuanya sudah melewati jalur.

"Quinn," ia berusaha berbisik serendah mungkin—kau tak bisa menghadapi orang mabuk dengan kekerasan. "Kurasa sudah saatnya kita pulang."

"Hik—_apa_?" Quinn terdengar tak senang. "Mr. Schue, aku belum cukup minum."

"Astaga, kau sudah menghabiskan sebelas botol bir!" Suara Will sedikit meninggi. "Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu lebih jauh lagi! Kau tahu alkohol tidak baik untukmu dan bayimu!"

Quinn menegak habis sisa bir yang ada di botol kesebelasnya sebelum berkata,

"Persetan."

Seketika itu juga, air muka Will berubah.

"Quinn!" Kini ia tak peduli suaranya naik satu oktaf dari yang sebelumnya. Lancang sekali ia berkata seperti itu. Tak tahukah dia satu frasa yang terucap dari mulutnya itu benar-benar menohok hati Will yang sangat ingin punya anak tapi tak pernah terwujud—bahkan membuatnya berakhir bercerai dengan istrinya?

Tepat saat itu, seorang bartender berseragam menghampiri mereka. Ia membungkuk sopan sebelum berkata, "Maaf Tuan dan Nona, tapi ini sudah hampir pukul tiga pagi. Saatnya bagi kami untuk beres-beres dan tutup."

"Tak apa. Kami juga akan pulang." Will menaruh seberkas dolar di atas meja dan menyampirkan jaket pada bahunya, kemudian berdiri. Tanpa memberikan waktu untuk Quinn yang bersiap menegak botol keduabelas untuk malam itu, ia menarik tangan gadis tersebut kasar—membuat sang gadis memekik kecil karena hampir terjatuh dari kursinya dan refleks membuatnya menjatuhkan botol bir yang digenggamnya, sehingga botol cokelat tersebut pecah dan isinya mengotori lantai.

Will membuka pintu bar dengan kasar dan mengambil langkah-langkah cepat menuju mobil yang diparkirnya agak jauh. Sementara itu, tangannya masih memegang pergelangan tangan Quinn dengan kuat, membuat gadis itu merintih kesakitan dan bernanyi tak karuan—pengaruh alkohol—dalam waktu bersamaan. Entah apa lagu yang dinyanyikannya, tapi Will berani bersumpah lagu itu akan terdengar jauh lebih baik jika Quinn menyanyikannya dengan suara merdunya yang biasa ia performakan di klub Glee.

Apalagi, lagu itu seakan-akan menjadi mantra pemanggil dewi hujan ketika suara petir mulai bergemuruh di langit malam dan akhirnya titik-titk air mulai membasahi bumi. "Sial," umpat Will. Ia segera menutup kepala Quinn dengan jaket di bahunya, kemudian memeluknya erat-erat dan berlari menerobos hujan. Beruntung bagi mereka sebab tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencapai mobil milik Will. Segera Will membukakan pintu untuk Quinn, sebelum akhirnya ia masuk ke tempat kemudinya.

Ia menghela napas, dan saat itulah hujan bertambah dengan deras. Tanpa basa-basi, ia segera menyalakan mesin dan turun ke jalan yang sepi dan basah. Karena ia lelah dan jalanan juga licin, Will memutuskan untuk mengemudi pelan-pelan saja, ditemani lagu-lagu _rock_ klasik dari Deep Purple, Motorhead, AC/DC, dan lainnya sepanjang perjalanan.

Will menolehkan kepalanya. Tampaknya Quinn sudah dapat sedikit mengendalikan dirinya, terlihat dari mulutnya yang tak lagi berteriak menyanyi asal-asalan. Sepertinya rintik hujan menjernihkan pikirannya kembali—Will harus berterimakasih pada mereka. Pada saat itu, _More Than A Feeling _milik Boston mulai mengalun, memberikan suasana yang agak tenang. Berusaha mengangkat _mood_-nya kembali, Will ikut berdendang mengikuti lagu.

"Kurasa sudah sejak tadi jam di dasbor menunjukkan pukul tiga."

"Huh?" Will berhenti bernyanyi dan mengalihkan pandangan kepada jam digital di dasbor. Seperti kata Quinn barusan, lampu merah jam menunjukkan pukul tiga dan tidak lantas berganti sejak tadi.

"Ah, problematika mobil tua," gumam Will, kemudian memukul-mukul dasbornya, menggunakan cara lama agar jam itu kembali menunjukkan angka yang benar. Tapi memang dasar mobil bangkotan, jam itu tetap saja tak berganti menit. Will bergumam sebal dan memutuskan untuk fokus mengemudi dan kembali mengikuti suara Brad Delp.

"Mr. Schue?"

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan, Will merespon sahutan Quinn dengan, "Ya?"

"...aku minta maaf telah memaksamu untuk membawaku ke bar selama tiga hari ini."

Will menghela napas panjang.

"Tidak apa-apa, Quinn."

Kali ini, terdengar isakan dari sayap kanan mobil. Tampaknya gadis itu sedang memasuki fase gelap pasca menggila pada saat mabuk.

"Aku tahu minuman keras tidak baik bagiku dan kehamilanku," ucap Quinn. "Tapi aku benar-benar muak dengan segala masalah yang aku miliki. Dan kurasa...pergi ke bar adalah ide yang bagus untuk mendistraksikan pikiran."

"Kau perlu tahu bahwa banyak hal lain selain alkohol yang dapat membuat pikiranmu teralihkan," Will mengangkat bahu. "Tapi kau juga perlu tahu bahwa kau tidak bisa lari begitu saja dari segala masalahmu. Sejauh apapun kau berlari, ia akan mengejarmu dan pada akhirnya kau tak bisa pergi kemana-mana lagi sebelum menyingkirkannya dari jalanmu."

Quinn terdiam lagi. Entah mengapa ia terdengar menangis lebih tersedu-sedu.

"Kurasa..." kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih serak. "...ada jalan lain untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini..."

"Tentu saja ada, Quinn," kilah Will. "Kau bisa—"

"Bunuh diri."

Lagi-lagi frasa itu membuat Will terlonjak kaget dan mengerem mobilnya secara mendadak. Wajah Will berubah berang, sementara Quinn menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Apa...?" Will sekali lagi berusaha untuk merendahkan nada suaranya. "Bunuh diri katamu?"

Tangisan Quinn terdengar begitu jelas kini di penjuru mobil.

"Bunuh diri?" tanya Will sekali lagi sambil menatap Quinn yang tengah tertunduk, meyakinkan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Kau pikir dengan mengakhiri hidupmu secara konyol, kau dapat hidup di dunia lain dengan tenang tanpa beban apapun? Kau salah, Quinn! Kau salah—"

"JANGAN CERAMAHI AKU, _SCHUESTER_!"

Keheningan singgah di antara mereka. Hanya petir yang bergemuruh serta rintik hujan yang berbicara dari luar jendela. Will menatap Quinn, Quinn menatap Will. Kontak terjadi, dan kali ini mereka sama-sama berusaha menyelidik mata satu sama lain yang sama-sama berair. Satu insan menitikkan air mata kesedihan, sementara insan lainnya menitikkan air mata akibat puncak emosi.

Namun tak lama kemudian, keduanya saling memeluk satu sama lain. Sang gadis melingkarkan tangannya erat ke tubuh sang pria, sementara sang pria mendekapkan kepala sang gadis di dada hangatnya. Quinn menangis sejadi-jadinya, membasahi pakaian Will yang sebelumnya sudah basah diguyur hujan. Will sendiri membelai rambut pirang Quinn, berusaha untuk menenangkan gadis ini. Juga menenangkan dirinya yang ikut tergolak emosi.

"Maafkan aku..." ujar Quinn di sela tangisnya. "Maafkan aku... Aku benar-benar lelah dan tak bisa berpikir..."

"Tak apa-apa, Quinn," bisik Will. "Menangislah sepuasmu."

Will terus membagikan kehangatannya terhadap Quinn melalui belaian kasih sayang serta pelukan eratnya, sementara Quinn berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisnya. Lama sekali mereka berpelukan, tapi mereka seakan tak kenal waktu. Bagi mereka, waktu belum beranjak sejak tadi; waktu masih menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi.

"Saat di bar tadi," Will kembali bertitah, "aku benar-benar kesal saat kau berkata 'persetan'. Jujur saja aku tidak suka sifat apatimu terhadap bayimu—darah dagingmu sendiri. Kau tahu banyak orang di luar sana yang mengharapkan memiliki momongan dan iri denganmu. Aku pun bahkan iri denganmu yang bisa mendapatkan bayi dengan mudah, sementara Terri harus berbohong sedemikian kompleks untuk mendapatkan anak."

"Tapi aku tidak mau mendapatkan anak dengan cara seperti ini," keluh Quinn, masih dengan tangis yang mulai dapat dikendalikannya.

Lagi-lagi, Will menghela napas.

"_Que sera sera_," ucapnya. "Semuanya sudah terjadi, Quinn. Tak ada yang dapat kita perbuat dengan takdir kita—mereka tak dapat diubah. Tuhan punya aturan sendiri, dan inilah aturan untukmu. Anggaplah bayi di kandunganmu sekarang adalah berkah untukmu di masa depan. Jadilah figur ibu yang baik bagi anakmu dan lupakan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu."

Perlahan tapi pasti, Will dapat merasakan kepala Quinn mengangguk di dadanya. Tanpa mereka sadari, lagu pada player di mobil kembali mengalunkan lagu _More Than A Feeling_. Dengan liriknya yang begitu menyentuh, suasana itu tampak begitu tenang nan menyentuh.

Dan ketika mereka melepas pelukan mereka, waktu masih menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi.

.

* * *

.

Dengan satu tangan, Will membuka pintu rumahnya dan menyalakan lampu. Setelah menutup pintu kembali, ia membopong Quinn yang telah tertidur menuju ranjang sang gadis. Ia membiarkan lampu tidur di nakas menyala, kemudian menarik selimut supaya menutup tubuh gadis tersebut.

Sejenak, Will menatap paras Quinn Fabray yang tetap anggun walau sudah terlelap—bahkan sedikit mendengkur. Tersenyum, Will kemudian mengecup dahi Quinn.

"Selamat tidur, _ma chérie_," bisik William Schuester sebelum berbalik keluar dan menutup pintu.

.

* * *

.

Kelopak mata gadis itu terbuka kembali. Ah, ternyata ia belum tidur sepenuhnya. Ia pun melemparkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh sebuah lampu tidur, sampai akhirnya kepalanya kembali tertoleh ke nakas, dimana di sana sebuah weker terduduk manis.

Dan entah bagaimana caranya, weker itu menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi.

Dalam benaknya, gadis itu berpikir bagaimana kebetulan itu bisa terjadi. Apakah semua jam di dunia ini rusak secara serempak? Atau waktu memang terhenti sejak tadi?

Mungkin ada baiknya menjadikan jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut sebagai misteri.

Quinn Fabray tersenyum sebelum kembali memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidur dengan diantar serenada nina bobo indah dari rintik hujan di luar.

.

* * *

_She says baby  
It's 3 AM I must be lonely_

_When she says baby  
Well I can't help but be scared of it all sometimes  
Says the rain's gonna wash away I believe it_

—**Matchbox 20**

**

* * *

**

**the end**_  
21.11.10 – 06:47 PM – 21__23 words_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note**** (2):** Selesai...dengan abalnya...

Yah, sudahlah. Saya tetap senang karena berhasil menyajikan sebuah fic bertokoh _my beloved_ William Schuester di fandom Glee Indonesia {()}

Jujur aja, saya suka chemistry kekeluargaan antara Quinn dan Will. Masalahnya, kan, Quinn butuh figur ayah pada masa kehamilannya, dan Will menjadi sosok yang tepat buatnya menurut saya. Semoga ini nggak terlihat _romance_. Silahkan hujam saya jika fic ini terasa _romance_ bagi anda ._.a

Anyways, terimakasih untuk Matchbox 20 dengan lagu _3 AM_-nya yang ternyata begitu menyentuh. Dan sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun, Ruu~ 33

_Now, mind to review_?


End file.
